Maybe Baby: Brady and Mimi Saga
by btrflismile
Summary: ***UPDATED/NEW CHAPTER-11*** A night of passion between friends, leads to a lifetime of consequences. *Existing chapters have been edited to make the story flow a bit better.* Please read and review!
1. Face To Face

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter One

Mimi stood in the corner of the elevator watching the numbers change as it ascended to each floor, rapidly approaching the Black penthouse. With each floor that passed her by Mimi became all the more unsettled, her stomach feeling as though she would lose her breakfast at any moment. But, as much as she dreaded stepping foot into that penthouse right now, she had no other choice. She and Belle had planned this weekend shopping excursion weeks ago. Why disappoint Belle, she thought, she had nothing to do with the recent events that would change her life forever.

The elevator doors opened revealing the Black doorway just a few short feet ahead. Mimi's eyes were peeled to the door, if she had the right powers she was certain she'd be able to burn a hole right through its core.

Wringing her hands, she took a deep breath and finally stepped off the elevator, watching the doors close behind her. She silently wondered if this was really a good idea as she approached the door, prepped to knock.

"Just relax," She told herself. "He probably isn't even here." "What would an active guy like him be doing home on a Saturday morning?" He's probably playing basketball with Shawn and Philip." She smiled, feeling fully satisfied that she had convinced herself of that very probability.

After a quick knock, Mimi heard feet quickly descending the stairs, making their way to the door. "Geesh, Belle it's only me," Mimi greeted with laughter when Belle opened the door.  
  
"You'd think I were Shawn or something as fast as you took those stairs," she smirked sneaking past Belle into the penthouse living area.

Belle stared after her for a moment before finally shutting the door. "Well, good morning to you to Meem's," she mocked, taking a place beside Mimi on the couch.

"I'm sorry." "Good morning Belle." Mimi smiled, quickly and happily noting no one else seemed to be around.

"Now that's a little more like it Meem's," Belle jokingly nudged Mimi's shoulder.

"Now are you ready to do some serious shopping?" Belle's eyes practically spun at the mere mention of the word.

Mimi laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. She had never met anyone who experienced quite so much joy at the simplest of things and doubted she ever would again.

Mimi rested her purse on her knees and happily retrieved her funds, fanning her Visa and MasterCard before Belle's now saucer-like eyes.

"Now what do you think, Miss Black?" she laughed.

Taking a deep breath Belle jumped from her seat excitedly, "I'm thinking… what are we waiting for!" "Let me go get my coat!" She squeaked darting up the stairs before Mimi could comment.

Mimi turned watching her run like a squirrel avoiding traffic. Shaking her head she turned ahead, relaxing back in the chair she put her credit cards back in her purse.

"I think I'm gonna just rest my eyes for a minute, this butt-crack of dawn stuff is for the birds," she sighed laying her head back and closing her eyes.

No sooner than she began too relax she heard someone approaching, with her eyes remained closed she spoke, "God Belle, you have way to much energy," She chuckled.

"That she does." Brady agreed, perching just above her, leaning against the back of the couch.

Mimi's breath caught in her throat at the realization, her eyes snapping open to reveal the person she'd been trying to avoid for the last 3 weeks, looking down on her.

"Brady!" she spat out in a somewhat frightened tone. 

"Yep, the one and only." He smiled down on her before coming around to sit next to her.

Mimi sat up and scooted back against the arm of the chair, hoping to keep some distance between the two of them. "I-I-I um, wasn't expecting to see you here," she stammered out.

Brady turned toward her putting his arm on the back of the couch, resting his head on the back of his hand; "I gathered that." She had been avoiding him since it happened. To be perfectly honest he made a habit of not showing up where he knew she would be, as well. He wasn't ready for the discussion that would inevitably follow a meeting.

But, he realized that no amount of waiting was gonna make things easier and it was certainly not going to erase what happened between the two of them. It was time, for the 'what's', why's, how's, and the what's next to be discussed. And he figured now was as good a time as any.

"Meem's, I think it's about time you and I had a talk," he began.

As he began to talk heck before he even said a word, the breakfast that had threatened to make its reappearance began to again churn in her stomach. Suddenly becoming much more than a threat, Mimi placed her hand over her mouth, leapt over the couch and dashed up the stairs to the penthouse bathroom.

Belle was on her way down stairs when Mimi nearly knocked her over and just as she had regained her footing Brady to, flew passed her.

"What in the world is going on here?" she said aloud to no one in particular watching after them.

**


	2. In Sickness and In Health

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Two

Brady strolled into Belle's bedroom carrying the bucket he retrieved from the kitchen. "How is she doing?" He bent down placing the bucket bedside.

Belle sat beside Mimi on the bed wiping her face with a cold cloth, "Feeling any better Meem's?" she looked at her hoping for a positive reply.

"Yeah, my stomach is still doing flip flops, but I feel a little better." She brushed her hand over her head, her eyes wandering to the ceiling above. 

"That omelet I had this morning must have been a little to spicy. To her own ears that sounded absolutely ridiculous, she had eaten those very omelets all the time and had never shown any sensitivity to them, until now.

Brady flipped Belle's desk chair around and took a seat, facing the girls. "You know Meem's if you didn't want to have a conversation with me, you could of just said so." "There was really no need for the dramatics," he chuckled, sporting that million dollar smile of his.

Mimi shot a glare in his direction, "Always the comedian, aren't we Brady." She rolled to her side, to better join the conversation.

"What exactly did you say to her Brady?" "I mean, it's not like you to have a negative affect on women." "I mean I've seen many of their reactions, and nausea never seemed to be one of them, she smirked adding her own humor to the conversation.

"What's the matter dear brother?" "Are you losing your touch with the ladies," she continued, crossing her legs.

"Oh, low blow baby sis," he clapped his hands together, leaning forward in the chair.

"Who better to ask then someone of the female persuasion," he began zeroing in on Mimi. "What do you think Mimi?" "Am I still crush-worthy, as you say?" He smiled knowingly. He knew Mimi wouldn't like this line of questioning at all. He fully expected her to hop out that bed and claw his eyes out. But, it was worth the risk to see her squirm.

Mimi's eyes grew to the size of quarters, and her once pale skin now showed a sudden rose colored tint. And before she knew it her thoughts began to wander to a time, which proved just how crush-worthy he was…

__

Mimi's mind whirled; her senses were on over load with every touch, with every kiss. Every part of her skin he had touched left a trail of fire behind.

"Brady!" she moaned no longer able to stand the absence of his lips on hers. 

He was more than happy to comply, the feeling of her fingers roaming through his hair was all the motivation he needed. Angling her head back he brought his hands around behind her griping onto her shoulders, assaulting her neck with playful, passionate kiss' 

Before finally meeting her lips in a hungry dance…

"Earth to Mimi!" Belle called again, waving her hand in her face for the hundredth time. Mimi all of sudden seemed to be comatose. Belle had been trying to get her attention for nearly thirty seconds now. Though slightly amused she was quickly becoming concerned.

"What are you doing to her Brady?" she questioned her brother, whom at the moment wore the sliest grin you'd ever seen, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry Belle." "Mimi is just fine." "Aren't you Meem's?" He questioned a little louder, pulling her out of her trance.

"Huh, what?" "Belle, did you say something?" She stammered out.

"Brady asked you a question and you suddenly spaced out." She picked up the moist cloth and again began wiping down Mimi's face. "And now look, you are all flushed." Belle observed worriedly. "Maybe Brady and I should take you to the emergency room." She looked to him for conformation.

"No, no Belle I am totally fine." "I just got a little hot that's all," she exclaimed kicking off the quilt.

"Yeah, I'll bet you did," Brady smirked catching her in his sights.

Mimi glared at him, he was just so sure of himself. He made her so angry with that grin of his, but at the same time he could be so hot. Grrr she just couldn't win.

  
"Look, Belle got up and straightened her pant legs. "Why don't Brady and I let you get some rest."  
  
She reached into the drawer of her bedside table and presented Mimi with a bell. "If you need anything, just give us a ring," she smiled.

"Ok," Mimi chuckled taking it from her.

"Come on Brady," Belle went ahead waving him along.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled after her. He stood up and placed the chair back under the desk. 

Mimi watched him carefully as he made his way over to her, unsure of what his next move was going to be.

"Get some rest Meem's," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's obvious that thought's of me have worn you out," He smirked against her ear, biting it slightly before striding out of the room, closing the door after him.

All Mimi could do was sigh, "My god…that man." As she drifted to sleep.

**


	3. Salem High Stop By

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Three

Brady sat in his Jeep, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel; echoing the beat that poured out of his speakers. He found himself with a little extra time this afternoon. Since his father released him from his duties at Basic Black a couple of hours ahead of schedule, he thought he'd swing by Salem High and catch up with Chloe. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since…well, since she broke his heart.

As he waited for the familiar sound of the bell, his mind began to wonder over the last few weeks and how absolutely insane they had been. They say things come in three's, but man this was getting ridiculous, first the island, then the thing with Mimi, god he sure wasn't looking forward to hit number three.

"Mimi," he said to himself, shaking his head in total wonderment and confusion. "What in the hell was that all about anyway?" They'd went from exchanging pleasantries here and there, to exchanging something he sure as hell never expected, he was sure she hadn't either.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by the sound of laughter. Turning his gaze to the school's entrance, he discovered the source of the laughter was the person who just moments ago, had occupied his thoughts, Miriam Lockhart.

She certainly looked a lot better than she had at the penthouse a couple of days ago, but she still looked tired and run down. Maybe he should have been more considerate of what she was going through, but how could he when he didn't really know how to handle this new challenge. It was easier to crack jokes about the situation, then to really think, or talk about it. But, he knew that they couldn't go on like this. It was time to get things back to normal, whatever that was.

Brady beat on the horn with the heel of his hand, three sharp blasts erupted into the air.

The two girls stopped in mid-conversation, though continuing to walk down the walk- way of the school toward the parking lot, they brought their attention to the occupied 

Jeep ahead.

Mimi groaned realizing who it was, while her chem lab partner Christie was practically drooling. Her eyes were transfixed on the hunk ahead. He was all sorts of fine, in his black jeans, and Grey hooded sweatshirt.

"Who is that?" she questioned with some awe.

"God, close your mouth it's only Brady Black."

"That is Belle's brother?" she questioned lastly as she and Mimi finally reached the Jeep. 

"Hey, Meem's," he greeted her as she stood, peering in the passenger side window. "What are you doing out here so early?" "According to my clock you should still have five more minutes with the rest of the freaks and geeks," he grinned, quickly glancing at the clock.

"Yep, I'm sure they are wondering where their leader ran of to, too," she shot back with a smirk of her own.

  
Christie ended their exchange with a smiley nudge to Mimi's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brady this is Christie, my Chem lab partner." "We got our lab done early, so we were set free."

"Nice to meet ya Christie, Brady Black," He introduced with his most charming smile. All Christie could do was giggle and turn red. Both Brady and Mimi couldn't help, but be amused.

  
Mimi gave Christie her 'okay then' look before speaking. "Brady, what are you doing here anyway?" "I mean was there a special reason you have graced us with your presence, or did you not torture me enough this weekend?"

Christie took this as her cue to exit, although she was tempted to stay and find out what happened 'this weekend." "Well, I'm gonna get going Meem's." "Nice meeting you Brady," She added dreamily and walked away.

"Later Chris," she watched her walk away and turned her attention back to Brady.

"How are you feeling Mimi?" he asked looking her over. "I mean, a, Saturday morning you weren't looking so hot."

"Yeah, well neither would you if were puking your guts out." He was right though, she wasn't looking so hot, nor was she feeling hot these days. If it wasn't dizzy spells, it was nausea. Things were just not going as she'd hoped for the beginning of her senior year.

"Mimi, I was just concerned." "That's all." "Why does it have to be like this?" Before she could respond the teen whole of Salem, burst out the doors as if being freed from their cages.

Belle and Chloe spotted the conversing duo and Belle cheerfully greeted them both, while Chloe, only happily greeted Brady.

"Brady!" "What are you doing here?" Chloe asked surprised. She feared after what had happened between them that she would never see him again. But, this was definitely a positive indication that things may work out as she'd hoped.

Brady glanced at Mimi quickly and smiled at Chloe, "I thought you girls could use a chauffeur." "What do you say?" "Let me give three beautiful girls a ride?" He had only intended on spending some time with Chloe, to talk, but somehow it didn't feel right at the moment.  
  
"Great!" "Now we don't have to wait till the boys get out of practice." Belle threw her bag in the tented back before anyone could object to her brother's offer.  
  
"Well, it look's like somebody's got to ride with me in the 'trunk'", she smirked at her clever choice of words. "Who is it gonna be?" Her eyes roamed between her two friends.  
  
Mimi didn't hesitate on calling that one, she was really in no mood to exchange glances with Brady. She climbed in and sat beside Belle.  
  
Chloe took shot -gun, climbing in beside Brady whom shot Mimi a quick glance in the rear view mirror before peeling out of the parking lot.

**


	4. True Confessions

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Four

"Where do you think you are going?" Brady came out of the kitchen just as Mimi was about to bolt. In one quick motion he closed the door from behind cutting off her only route of escape.

Mimi turned slightly annoyed, "If you must know," she began, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder. "Belle and Chloe were headed to DotCom, to meet the guys." "I thought I'd go along." "So if you'll excuse me," she turned back to the door, turning the knob; she only managed to open it slightly before it forcefully closed once more.

"Just what exactly is your problem!" She whirled back around angrily. She was losing her patience with Brady fast. Hadn't he made her life complicated enough?

"You are not going anywhere, until we have this out once and for all!" Now that he had her alone, there was no way he was going to let this go now.

"There is nothing to talk about Brady." "Just let it go, okay?" She asked almost pleadingly, letting her bag slide down her arm, catching it in her hand.

"Nothing to talk about?" He laughed in disbelief. He stood, relaxed with his hands on his hips; taking in Mimi's cavalier attitude. "I don't know about you Meem's, but I don't make a habit of having casual sex with my sister's best friend's." He took her bag from her hands, took a few steps back, and threw her bag on the couch. "You won't be needing this."

The next thing Mimi knew Brady had closed the distance between them. Looking into her eyes, he placed his hands on her shoulders, moving his hands forward, he paused feeling her tense under his touch. Reading the desire in her eyes, he continued his seduction. Sliding his hands under the lapels of her jacket, he slowly freed her of it, moving it down her bear arms, never removing his eyes from hers as he did so.

"It's a little to hot in here for this, don't you think?" He moved closer, reaching behind her to free her hands of the sleeves, their lips mere inches apart now. He threw the coat to the side and backed her up against the door.

He smirked, as he braced himself against the door his hands on either side of Mimi, in effect trapping her. "Why so quiet all of a sudden?" He watched her knowingly, her cheeks were now flushed and her breathing was ragged.

"I…they are going to be expecting me." "I was suppose to be right behind them," She spoke quickly, unsure she would get it out otherwise. He drove her crazy; she wasn't sure how she would get out of this or even if she really wanted too.

Brady pressed his body against hers, cupping her face with his hands, he inched his face down toward hers, he whispered, "Just tell them you were otherwise occupied." He brought his lips to hers, sure he had her distracted, he reached behind her locking the door.

Somehow in her whirling state, Mimi was able to hear the click. Putting her hand on his chest she pushed him back. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

"No more games, no more interruptions, I need to know what is going on with you." "Why won't you talk to me?" "Why do you keep avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you Brady." "It's not like we were close before this happened, so why start now?" "We had sex, big whoop," she rolled her eyes, slapping her hands to her side.

Brady chuckled in spite of the seriousness of the conversation, "colorfully put." He agreed, leaning toward her again bracing himself against the door. "But, I can't help but be concerned." "Belle, was telling me you are having trouble in school, lacking concentration." "She says you hardly talk to her." "She says you are always sick," he continued.

"What are you my father?" She pushed passed him angrily.

"No." "No, I'm not your father." "But, I'll tell you what," he turned to her. "If I were I wouldn't hesitate to put you over my knee right now."

"What is with everybody?" "I was dumped by the biggest nerd on campus and I lost my virginity on some beach!" "I lost my virginity to YOU!" "All of this happened within the space of a few hours!" "Now you tell me, wouldn't that shake you up…just a little?"

"Oh," she laughed nervously, sarcastically, falling back on the couch. "As if that weren't enough, there is another little detail I have yet to share with you." She looked at Brady, her eyes welling with tears.

Brady took a few steps forward, silently urging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant!" She confessed, her head dropping to her hands.

**


	5. After Shock

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Five

Brady stumbled back, suddenly feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He wasn't sure what Mimi would have to say when he finally confronted her, but that, that never even crossed his mind. Reaching out for the arm of the couch, he sat himself there in an attempt to regain his bearings. 

Mimi sat hunched over with her elbows to her knees, and gently began to massage her temples. She had finally done it; the cat was out of the proverbial bag. After a long, agonizing couple of days the truth was finally out. Sooner than she expected, and not quite as rehearsed as she had planned, but the point was she told him. Now he knew.

She dropped her hands to her knees, and gained the courage to look over at him. He was on the arm of the chair, slumped over, his elbow rested on his knee while he held the bridge of his nose, his other arm laying across his leg. He almost resembled the statue of the Thinker Mimi had read about the other day. She could only imagine what he must be feeling, though it couldn't be that much different than what she had experienced in the last few days. It had been a never-ending roller coaster of emotions. A ride she was sure held only more twists and turns from here on out.

"Brady?" She began tentatively. "What are you thinking?" He was being way to quiet. She feared the answers she may get, but it was a question she needed answers to.

Brady dropped his hand from his face, sitting straight up, he held his head back and took a deep breath; one he wasn't aware he had been holding. "Honestly Mimi," his eyes found their way to the red, puffy ones directed his way.

"I was just wondering how it was we ended up here, in this moment in time." He smirked a little as he actually began to process it all. He picked himself up, walked over and sat beside Mimi.

She looked at him almost shyly, smiling as he took his place beside her. "You know I think I may have some idea there." 

"Ya think?" Brady smiled, his eyebrows knitted together in mock confusion. "It's weird isn't it?" Brady chuckled. "That you and I would even be in this position?" His head dropped briefly, before grabbing Mimi's eyes with his, once again.

"Weird, try bizarre, Brady," she pointed out more appropriately, with an odd ball expression on her face. She stood and walked ahead a few steps, keeping her back to Brady as she continued.

"A few months ago, we were coming back on the Black Jet from one of the most scary events in our lives." "We even made a joke of the possibility of a relationship between us." "I was just one of your sister's many friends, who whether you want to admit or not, got on your last nerve." She turned to him smiling quickly before looking at her feet.

"I heard the conversation between you and Chloe, about what an airhead I am," she reminded him with a hint of sadness to her tone.

"Mimi, I…" Brady began coming to his feet.

"No, Brady." "It's fine really," she cut him off, making eye contact. "I'm sure you were just frustrated and worried about Belle." "I mean come on, I had us running around in circles and Belle was fighting for her life."

"But, the point is," Brady stepped toward her and brought his finger under her chin. "You did get us there Meem's." "You did save Belle's life." "Don't forget that."

"Oh, come on Brady," she smiled. "You know the knight in shining armor thing is your gig," She laughed. 

"Well, when you've got a point, you've got a point," he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, not even cracking a smile.

"My god, that ego of yours Black is going to get you in trouble one of these days." She tapped him on the arm, a smile tugging on her lips. "I think your hero complex is what got us here."

Brady smiled, "That coupled with my charm and rugged good looks." "How could you resist?" He questioned egotistically. 

"Well, duhhhhh, I obviously didn't!" Her eyes widened, emphasizing her comment. She walked passed Brady, her back turned.

"No, I think we can thank Kevin and Chloe for this." "Funny," she turned to him. "I didn't think I'd ever thank them for anything." 

"Brady took a few steps toward her, "Pardon me for being dense, but why would we be thanking them?" "Have we decided this whole situation is a good thing?" He tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer.

**


	6. Honest Reflection

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Six

"Mimi, answer me?" He again questioned, with a little more firmness as he approached her. "Will you please look at me?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. But, even as he did so he had not gained her full attention. Her gaze immediately fell to the floor.

"Mimi?" he extends his hand, resting his pointer finger under her chin as he tilts it up, bringing her eyes level with his. Now looking into her eyes he noticed the pools of tears, once again threatening to fall.

Brady sighed gently and brought her into his embrace. He brought his lips to the top of her head and rhythmically began massaging her back, hoping to sooth her tears.

"Brady, I don't know what I'm saying anymore," she sniffled. "I've made such a mess of things." "Don't know why I'm surprised, nothing ever goes right in my life." She continued drowning in self-pity.

Brady pulled out of the embrace, holding her shoulders firmly as she now stood at arm's length, bringing his eyes level with hers. "Mimi, I was there too," he reminded her. "I am just as responsible here as you are." "If anything I was the one at fault for not being the adult." "I shouldn't have let it happen," he declared.

"Right, right," Mimi began a little irritated, pulling out of Brady's grasp. "I'm excused from any responsibility here because, oh how could I forget, I'm an airhead, right!" She wiped her eyes, seething. "I don't know any better!" "I mean, you were the one at the controls, huh?" "It was all up to you whether we had sex or not?!" She stomped over and swiped a Kleenex from the box on the coffee table.

Brady stepped toward her. "You are being ridiculous," he shook his head. "You aren't making any sense." Brady was completely caught off guard by this sudden outburst.

"Of course I'm not," Mimi blew her nose loudly. "I'm just another ditzy teenage girl with no self control," she spit out, plopping back down on the couch. "I was just some charity case, you were feeling sorry for the poor, unattractive, airhead." "So you thought you'd give her a good lay, filling your good deed quota for the day." She glared up at him, anger written all over her face. He stood there so smugly she thought, those damn blue eyes twinkling at her. 

"You know what?" he went around to the back of the couch, leaning on his elbows beside her, the side of her face being his vantage point as he continued. "Right now you are being a ditz." His voice took on a parental tone.

Mimi turned her head, looking at him, completely shocked by what he had said. She never expected him to agree with her for crying out loud. "God, you just went from jerk status, to an absolute prick, Brady!" 

"Mimi, if you would have come up for air long enough, I was going to say I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did." She breaks eye contact and looks ahead, not wanting to hear his lame explanation.

In response Brady came around the front, and kneeled down in front of her. He again brought her gaze toward his by placing his pointer finger beneath her chin and tilting it upward. "And, the reason I let it happen," her eyes were now on his. "Is because I wanted it too," he admitted, with a grin.

Mimi remained silent, her eyes widened with shock, but she allowed him to continue. "Yes, you can be a little goofy sometimes Meems, but if it bothered me the way you seem to think it does, we wouldn't be here right now," he chuckled. "I used to think your ramblings and silly moments were irritating…" Mimi opened her mouth to say something, but Brady silenced her by bringing a finger to her lips. "But, here lately I find those moments to be pretty damn cute," he finished.

Mimi smiled down at him, and took his hand in hers. "Thank you, Brady." "And I'm sorry I went off on you like that." "Must be the hormones," She chuckled. Her eyes followed him as he rose from the floor and sat beside her on the couch.

"Hormones, huh?" "So you've been pregnant pretty much your whole life then?" He grinned widely, his eyes twinkling, anticipating Mimi's response.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, so many talents Black, a good-looking, athletic, smart-ass, how have you managed to keep the mob of women at bay," she chuckled.

"Who says I've tried?" He answered, his face showing complete seriousness.

"Ugh," Mimi rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless."

Brady smiled, looking down briefly before looking at Mimi seriously. "You know, I remember that night." "When I opened that door, I never, never expected what would follow…

**


	7. In A Flashback: How They Came Together '...

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter 7, Part 1

The Flashback

__

"I'm sorry Brady, I've got to follow my heart," Chloe declared. The tears were just rolling down her cheeks. The look of disappointment and sadness evident in Brady's usually vibrant blue eyes was enough to make Chloe want to take it all back. Anything to take her dear friends pain away. She hated herself for doing this to him, but what other choice did she have? Lying to him would only make things worse. Philip was her heart there was no escaping that.

Brady just stood there barely able to contain himself, and the feelings raging within. How could she do this to him, to them? Searching her eyes, he couldn't help but wonder why he had let his guard down, why had he let her in?

"Please, don't shut me out?" Chloe pleaded, wiping her tears. "You've got to know that I love you Brady." "Your friendship has been and is one of the most precious things to me." She approached him, putting a gentle hand to the side of his cheek. "Say something, please?"

He allowed her touch, even becoming intoxicated by it, closing his eyes, and soaking her in as her palm gently brushed against his skin. But, he soon came to his senses, clenching his jaw, and stepping back. His face was suddenly void of all emotion, watching her bring her hand back in sadness.

"Well, Philip is probably on the verge of calling out the National Guard." "You'd better get back to him," Brady cleared his throat, putting his hands in his pockets. He continued looking at her as though she was no better than gum on the bottom of his shoe.

Chloe smiled slightly, not quite sure how she should react at this point. "Yeah, I probably should," She turned around, walked over and gathered her purse and jacket from the couch. Resting her purse on her shoulder, and slinging her coat over her arm, she eyed Brady, "You know, this doesn't have to end." "What we had, our friendship, is to special to lose." She crossed to the penthouse door, opened it slightly, and turned back to him, "I may not love you the way you would like," She dropped her gaze slightly, but only briefly before catching his eyes with hers again. "But, I do love you Brady." With that said she made her exit, closing the door behind her, leaving Brady with his thoughts.

"If only that were good enough," Brady spoke softly after her, looking at the door as though she were going to magically reappear at any moment.

"Ah, get a grip Brady!" He pulled his eyes from the door, with a thunderous sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, and began walking the floor. "Philip is all wrong for her." "Damn it I've got to make her see that!" He declared determinedly, taking long strides to the door. He was going to catch up with her he had to.

Opening the door, he found behind it, not a clear path to the elevator, but a weeping, petite figure ready to knock.

"Mimi," he breathed in surprise. 

"Brady, is Belle around?" Mimi questioned hopefully, wiping away an escaping tear.  
  
"Um, no she's out with Shawn," He answered quickly, not even focusing on Mimi. His eyes were wildly searching the area behind her for any sign of Chloe.

"Oh, well, just…just tell her I stopped by," Mimi asked of him, lacking focus at the moment herself, mostly because it was blurred by tears. She turned, to retreat to the elevator when Brady stopped her.

"Wait Meems!" He stepped outside the doorway, grabbing her attention. "Did you happen to see Chloe on your way up?"

Mimi looked at him in annoyance. Here she was standing outside his doorstep obviously upset and all he could do was question her about Chloe, typical. What was it about that girl that had men clamoring for the slightest bit of attention she may give them. It was disgusting, not to mention completely unfair.

"No Brady, I didn't see Chloe, but you know my vision was kind of impaired by these little things called tears!" She spit out completely fed up with every member of the male gender. "So, nope I couldn't tell one wide eyed, bitch with a Striesand complex from another." She finished, putting on a sarcastic toothy grin.

Unbeknownst to Mimi a third party had stepped off of the elevator becoming witness to her ever so loving temperament and ever so endearing compliments to whom ever was unfortunate enough to be the target of such bitterness and hatred. The woman's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, her mouth dropped in utter astonishment, suddenly recognizing one of the two young individuals as Brady Black, Marlena and John's rebellious son.

A satisfied grin crossed her features as Brady caught her in his sights. Oh, what a hot topic this was going to make at tomorrow's benefit brunch.

Brady's eyes quickly shifted back to Mimi, "Get in here!" He grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her into the penthouse, causing her to stumble a bit. Before closing the door he addressed the nosey neighbor, "Did you get all of that?" "Or would you like a transcript?" Rather than stumbling for an appropriate response the woman glared, turned on her heel and walked away.

Slamming the door, Brady turned, Mimi to was about to face his wrath. "Now, you wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?!" He fumed, with nostrils flaring.

Well, that was the last straw, whatever shred of composure that may have remained, left her in that instant. With one look into Brady's accusatory eyes, Mimi just crumbled, all the days events came flooding back with brut force, sending her to the floor in a crying heap.

"Smooth Brady, real smooth," he reprimanded himself, as he looked on to the quivering ball that was Mimi. Making women cry was becoming a regular thing with him, he noted kneeling down behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mimi, it's just been one of those days." "I-I didn't mean to take it out on you," he assured. But, rather than calm her tears, he seemed to be making them worse.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch," he suggested. Helping her to her feet, offering his support he led her to the couch and they took a seat.

"Mimi," he leaned forward hoping to get a better look at her features. And to no surprise she looked about like he felt. Her eyes were red, and puffy, her tears left a trail of mascara in their wake and didn't seem to be letting up. Plain and simple, the girl was a mess.

Grabbing a tissue from the coffee table situated in front of them, he offered it to her. "Thanks," She snapped it up quickly, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes.

"So, how about it?" "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" "Or, are you going to keeping me guessing?" He probed gently, once the tears subsided and Mimi regained her composure.

Finally able to look at him Mimi noticed a pained look in his eyes that very much mirrored her own. He was not at all the put together, cool Brady she was used to seeing. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were slightly red, all in all he looked pretty miserable.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same thing?" She fidgeted with her tissue, her eyes roaming over Brady's miserable form. "I mean, you aren't looking so hot yourself, and let's face it that is unusual for Brady Black," she smirked slightly.

Brady looked at her, a crease forming above his brow, a smile playing on his lips. "Hmm, thanks." "Though, I'm not quite sure how to take that."

"Just think of it as a backward compliment." "It's one of my specialties," she joked, her spirit suddenly getting a much needed boost. 

**

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter 7, Part 2

The Flashback

Nightfall engulfed the Salem cityscape, the darkness once brightened by the sun, was now illuminated only by the moon and the stars above. 

Brady exited the upscale apartment building, which housed the family penthouse. Pausing just outside the double doors, he took the opportunity to appreciate the clear night's sky and the beauty its twinkling stars had to offer. It was one of the many simple pleasures in life he had neglected as of late, and hadn't even realized he had missed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice from behind.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he agreed, acknowledging Mimi's presence, as she to, now stood star- gazing beside him.

"Who knows how many more nights like this we'll have," Mimi sighed taking in what was probably the last breath of summers air. This may have been the summer from hell, but for some reason she was sad to see it go. Perhaps it was the change in temperature she dreaded most, or maybe it was the uncertainty of what her senior year would bring, but she knew one thing for sure, her life couldn't possibly get any worse.

"The big, bad winter is just around the corner," he added glancing over at her. For some reason, in that brief instant when his eyes met with her profile, he was unexpectedly struck by how beautiful this young woman actually was. The light pouring from the building behind them reflected upon her thick, shiny, light, brown mane, and soft, gentle features giving her an almost angelic glow. Her face held a child-like innocence, staring in awe as if she were seeing a full moon for the very first time. Brady couldn't bring himself to look away. This was the first time he had noticed her as something other than Belle's quirky best friend, and it definitely took him by surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" Brady was pulled from his haze of admiration by Mimi's sudden shrills of excitement. "Look!" She frantically pointed toward the sky, quickly taking the initiative to move behind Brady, resting her left hand on his shoulder and using the other to direct his attention to the appropriate spot upward where their own personal light show was taking place.

"A shooting star," Brady confirmed, mesmerized by the phenomenon.

"Make a wish," Mimi instructed wistfully, now unconsciously resting her chin on Brady's shoulder.

Their eyes never wavering from the stars, both minds began to drift to the things they'd wish for most…

One someone immediately invaded Brady's thoughts. His wish wasn't for health, wealth or even world peace, but for the selfish wanting of Chloe's heart. Her friendship alone just would not do. He needed more, he wanted more, he had to have it all, mind, body and soul. And for one billionth of a second he found himself buying into the age- old tale of wishing upon a star and what it might bring. But, the feeling of Mimi's hot breath against his neck brought him back to the realization that it was just a meteor shower, nothing more, nothing less, nothing gained.

Brady turned his head slightly, and was met with the side of Mimi's face. The two came back to reality at about the same time, and quickly pulled apart, feeling the complete awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, we should get you home," Brady spoke up, trying to break the weirdness of the moment.

Mimi stood in front of him, bringing her arms to cross at her chest, "Sorry about that, I guess I just must have zoned out or something." "You would think that I've never seen a falling star," she chuckled nervously. If Belle's brother didn't think she was an idiot before he sure must now. "You know, you don't have to give me a ride home." "I can walk." "It's really fine," she insisted.

"No, Meems," He took a couple of steps toward her, placing his hands in his pocket. "I'm not going to let you walk home alone, not this late," he reasoned. "You've been through enough tonight." "The last thing you need is for some creep to crawl out from under his rock and take advantage of you." 

Seeing that he had her pretty well convinced, he zipped his jacket and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. "So, shall we?" He smiled.

*******

Mimi sat in silence, watching the scenery pass her by from the passenger side window. She was concentrating so intently on every tree or house that went by, that she became almost hypnotized by them. Her surroundings seemed to fade, and the earlier events of the day began to surface…

"Kevin, you can't mean that?" Mimi spit out defensively. "You haven't even given us a fair chance, how can you say we wouldn't work out?!" She searched his glass- clad eyes for answers she knew she deserved.

Kevin's eyes drifted to Shawn, Belle, and the others that were gathered in a group at the other end of DotCom. "Mimi, don't misunderstand me." "What we had on the island was incredible!" His eyes widened, driving the point home. "But, we're no longer on a tropical island." "We're back in Salem."  
  
"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious, they didn't label you a genius for nothing did they?" She was not only annoyed, but was becoming more than a little irate.

"So what is your point Kevin?"  
  
"My point is, Mimi that we are from two different worlds." "You are a smart girl, but we're on different intellectual plains." "You are at home hanging out at basketball games and pep rallies, while I find my time is better spent in a chem. lab, or on my studies." "Mathematically we just don't add up." "I'm sorry," He finished with little sympathy.

"I don't believe this, you are dumping me?" Mimi's lips pursed, and her hands instinctively went to her hips.

"I'm sorry, I've got to meet my parents," Kevin proclaimed, checking his watch. "Good luck Mimi," he smiled sheepishly, before retreating from the café…

"Mimi?" Brady called, once more, shaking her gently.

"Oh, am I home already?" She asked as if her mind had been there the whole time. She made a point not to look at Brady while releasing her belt, and quickly thanked him for the ride.

Mimi went for the door latch, but Brady halted her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look at me?" he requested dryly. Something was obviously wrong because not only did her voice reveal a hint of sadness, but also she hadn't even realized where they were. Brady had decided to take a little detour, they were parked a short distance away from Salem's Riverbank.

"Look at me?" he repeated sternly.

"Brady," Mimi sighed. "This is not your problem." "You have enough teenage drama in your life, with Belle, and your situation with Chloe." "You don't need me to add to it." "I'll be fine," she lied, her voice a little hoarse. She was fine a little while ago, she wasn't even sure why this bothered her so much, but there was no way she was going to involve Brady in her idiotic problems. He picked her up off the floor once tonight and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Thanks again for the ride Brady," Without a second thought, she unlatched the door, and stepped out of the jeep. "What the…" She was shocked to find that she was standing on a soft sandy beach, rather than the firm concrete she was so expecting.

**

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter 7, Part 3

The Flashback

"Look," Brady hung his head placing his hands in his pockets. "Belle and Shawn," he cleared his throat, finally meeting Mimi's curious gaze. "I'm sure their fifth official date is coming to an end as we speak," he grinned slightly, playfully mocking Belle's need to keep track of each and every date.

"I'm sure it is." "They were only going to a movie, Brady." she reminded him, leaning against the hood of the jeep. "What does their date have to do with you bringing me out here?" She asked looking out over the water.

Brady's eyes to wander over the water and the well-lit skyline. "As happy as I am for my sister and her new found love life," he began turning his attention back to Mimi. "I'm not really in the mood to witness one of their many displays of affection."

Mimi chuckled, "Displays of affection?" "Come on Brady, call it what it is, making out, sucking face, or dare I say it FOREPLAY!" She emphasized, with large eyes, and an equally large grin. Brady was just to easy; the look on his face at the mention of his sister and the word foreplay in the same sentence was priceless.

"God Mimi!" He growled, stepping back, shaking his head as if to rid himself of such an image.

Rolling her eyes, Mimi stepped forward, "Don't look so shocked." "I'm sure it hasn't escaped your attention just how grown up your baby sis has become." "Sorry to break this to you stud, but the fact is she isn't a baby at all." "She is an intelligent, responsible, beautiful, young woman."

Brady shifted his weight, and looked at Mimi, drinking her in from head to toe. "You two are a lot alike, ya know." "I guess I never fully appreciated just how much, until tonight."

"Ha, Chloe must have really done a number on you." "You are losing it Black." She turned away. "I am nothing like Belle…I am none of those things," she added regretfully, feeling sadness wash over her once more, making doodles in the sand with the toe of her shoe.

"Mimi," he began softly as he approached her from behind. "How can you even say that?"

"Because it's true, and you know it." Mimi simply stated, not making a move to acknowledge Brady's presence other than to respond to his question.

"What I know Lockhart is that…I'm…I'm sick of talking to the back of your head," he groaned. "Turn around."

"I don't need your pity, okay." "So save it."

"Turn around," Brady repeated, grabbing hold of her shoulder, forcefully turning her toward him.

"I'm don't feel sorry for you." "I don't pity you." "You don't fool me, Mimi." "This isn't a scene from one of your cheesy, predictable, mass produced, teen-age sentimental, mush-fest's, and I'm not Freddie Prinze, Jr." 

"I'm not going to throw my arms around you and tell you how beautiful, how kind, and intelligent…"

"I've heard enough!" Tears began to flow. "You are a cruel man Brady Black!" "To think I was actually worried about you!" "Chloe didn't break your heart!" "You can't break what's not there!" Mimi bellowed out, her words laced with venom and tears.

She ran passed him without a second glance.

"Mimi!" Brady called out, high tailing it after her.

"Please Mimi, stop!" He pleaded, while silently cursing himself. "Man you have a way with words, Brady."

"Get away from me, you creep," she cried. He was hot on her heels, and before she knew it, he had tackled her to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" She was kicking and screaming beneath him.

"MIMI DAMNIT!" "HOLD STILL!" He demanded out of breath. "You…are…not going…anywhere until I finish what I had to say." He pinned her hands above her head, and rested a knee between her legs.

Both were breathing pretty heavily.

"I was going to say, I'm not going to tell you how beautiful, how kind, and intelligent you are because…" Mimi turned her head in rebellion. "Because," he forced her gaze toward his. "Mimi you shouldn't have to be told." "All you have to do is look in the mirror." "It's all right there, staring right back at you." 

"Brady," her eyes pooled with fresh tears.

"Not only does that Lambert kid lack a sense of sight," he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "But, now that he has let you go, he'll realize the loss of several other important senses.

"What might those be?" Mimi asked hoarsely, her face growing hot, her breath shallow and quick.

"Let's see," he began in soft, seductive tone.

"There's touch," he had since loosened his grip on her wrists, and was slowly, torturously running his hand down the length of her arm.

"Smell," He gripped her hair with his other hand, and his face descended upon hers as though he was going to kiss her, but instead, buried his nose in her hair and inhaled its sweet scent.

He could feel her shudder beneath him, when his hot breath met with her soft, silky skin.

"And my personal favorite…taste." Brady began trailing butterfly kisses along her neck, nuzzled her cheek, and pulled back looking deep into her eyes.

All the turmoil, pain, and sadness seemed to build in the pit of their stomachs, churning, finding its release now in the form of passionate heat, between friends, between lovers.

He tilted his head and as if in slow motion, he captured her lips with his. Teasingly, gently, grasping her bottom lip between his. No longer could she stand it, she wanted his touch, she wanted his taste, she had to have it.

She grasped his hair between her fingers, and brought his lips to hers, forceful at first, but tender, softer, sweeter with every passing second. Touch, smell, and taste indeed…

**


	8. Half Truths

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Eight

Mimi's eyes wandered over the many photographs, and snapshots proudly displayed atop the beautifully crafted trinket table. She was sure there had to be a more appropriate term for such a table, but as usual the words escaped her. One thing was clear; however, the bond in this family was undeniable, the love in their eyes unmistakable. Nowhere was this more evident than in the photograph she now held in her hand. The photograph that could bring a tear to ones eye, especially when made aware of the fact that this happy family was no more. Oh, how happy they were. Oh, what a future they could have had, had fate not intervened.

Mimi gently glided her hand across the face of the bouncing baby boy with the deep blue eyes, and infectious smile that sat happily secure in his mother's embrace. Little did they know that was the last happy, carefree moment they would ever share together.

"She was beautiful," Mimi's eyes fell upon the auburn haired woman, whom was taken from this earth far too soon.

"Yeah, she was," Brady agreed softly.

"Brady, I-I didn't even…I was just looking," Mimi fumbled as though she were a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

Removing his hand from his pocket, he gently took the photo from Mimi's grasp. He smiled tenderly, his eyes capturing the moment that in his memories would forever be absent.

"Ya know," he looked up from the photo, and was surprised to find a pair of attentive, sympathetic emerald green eyes urging him to continue. As much as he may have wanted to just let it all go. He knew he couldn't. He had made this very mistake once, and it led to nothing but heartbreak. He was bound and determined not to let it happen again.

Clearing his throat, and letting out a breath he broke eye contact with Mimi and stepped just in front of her returning the photo to its rightful place. Hesitating slightly he turned to her, "I think it's time you and I continued where we left off, don't you?"

Mimi walked over to the couch and took a seat. She started to speak, but thought better of it. Instead she picked up the glass of water Brady had offered not long ago, and took a few exaggerated sips. Yes, her throat was a tad dry, but this was an unconscious effort to stall if anything.

Brady took a seat beside her, taking her water and putting it back on the table. "That was Dad on the phone." "He and Marlena have some sort of social thing and they won't be back for hours." "Which means, my dear Mimi," he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back with him against the cushions. "We can talk this out without worrying about any unexpected surprises."

"God Brady, I'm physically and emotionally wrecked." "Believe me, I so get how important this all is." "But, I don't know how much more talking I can handle."

"Mimi I would like nothing more then to just forget this whole thing ever happened." "But, I can't, we can't." "For better or worse this is how it is." "You are pregnant." "You are having a baby."

Mimi pulled away from Brady, sitting on the edge of the couch she took another sip of water. Brady sat back watching curiously, when finally, still holding the glass firmly in her hands she looked back at him with sad eyes and asked, "Am I?"

Brady just sat there quietly searching her eyes, trying to read every emotion behind them. Did she realize what she was saying? Did he? 

**


	9. A Look Ahead

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Nine

_Slowly he began to stir; with each shrill cry came a burst of harsh reality, putting an abrupt end to the peaceful serenity that was sleep. A groan of reluctance escaped from the back of his throat before finally giving in. Throwing back the sheets that just moments ago had shown him warmth and comfort he pulled himself out of bed. Dressed only in a pair of red boxers, he suddenly became very appreciative of his covers as he slipped out of the bedroom and into the chilled hallway._

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he entered the bedroom just beside his own, instinctively flipping the light switch, without even a quick glance.

"DA," Dropping his hands from his face in surprise Brady's eyes focused in on the small figure who had pulled him from his dreams with a pleading cry. "DA," she repeated looking up at him having pulled herself to a stance by grasping the side of the crib. 

A smile immediately graced his lips with those sweet little words ringing in his ears. She was absolutely irresistible, he noted with great pride and equal awe as he approached the crib. Swiftly closing the gap between father and daughter he leaned over her and with a wide-eyed smile and gentle tone he spoke, "What are you doing? Huh?" With a show of her three little teeth, the ten-month-old fell to her tush. Unshed tears were glistening in her big blue eyes, but without warning let out a bubbly squeal of delight at the sound of her father's voice.

"Don't you give me that face," he teased. "Daddy was having an amazing dream," The infant's eyes found his, and smiled brightly, grabbing the masculine hand that lazily hung over the railing with her tiny fingers. "Yeah, that's right," he continued. " Jennifer Aniston and I were getting pretty tight." 

"Na-na-na-na," was the indistinct, rambling reply, as a mass of auburn curls leaned in taking advantage of the open opportunity to take Brady's finger as her newest teething ring.

Her plans were quickly foiled when Brady took her into his arms. "Not gonna happen this time baby Jaws," he smirked shifting her to one side, so her little bottom rested securely on his forearm. "What do you say we get you some grub?" "And while we're at it," he draped her blanket around her back, mistakenly taking a breath. "Let's change those pants!" He exclaimed, pressing his lips to the top of her head…

Brady's eyes snapped open, suddenly awakened by the sounds of a ringing phone bouncing off the walls. Slow to gain his bearings in the darkened room, and momentarily dazed from his active sleep Brady's hand fumbled along the surface of his bedside table.

"Hello?" he answered groggily, placing the object of irritation to his ear. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The seconds passed, the rhythmic silence slowly lulling him to sleep.

"BR-ADY!" Mimi cried with pained desperation. "It hurts! Please Brady, please make it stop!" She begged, holding a white knuckled grip on the phone as she lay in a fetal position across her bed.

"Mimi? Mimi, what's wrong?!" Switching on the lamp, and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Brady's feet hit the floor. Any and all fatigue left his body the moment he heard the fear in her voice, the undeniable cries of agony erupting between sobs.

"Br-a—dy!"

"I'll be right there! Hang in there baby, I'll be right there!" 

****

Amidst a flurry of traffic and blaring horns, Brady narrowly rounded the corner of 5th and Elm, the break scarcely meeting his acquaintance. Nearing Mimi's house at break neck speeds he retrieved his cell from the passenger side seat and with much anxiety in his usually cool tone he called for help.

"This is Brady Black…I need an ambulance…416 Willow Street Drive…My friend, she's, she's in a lot of pain…she's 4 months pregnant…"

**** 

Brady burst through her bedroom door, and there she lay on her bed. Her knees were curled to her chest, her body shaking like a leaf, as she cried out begging god to take the hurt away. It scared the hell out of him. He feared for the baby's life. He feared for Mimi life. But, what scared him most of all was that there was nothing he could do. Unlike so many things in his life, this was out of his control.

Without a word he approached her, sitting beside her on the bed, he immediately took her in his arms.

"Brady," She spoke softly, letting her tears flow freely, her face against his chest.

"I know sweetheart. I know." His lips grazed the top of her head; soothingly he rocked her in his arms.

**


	10. Hospital Visit

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Ten

"Is she going to be okay?" Brady repeated forcefully, but once again he received no answers. He could only stand back and watch in horror as Craig Wesley and his staff descended upon Mimi feverishly attending to her every need.

"Mimi…sweetie," Craig soothed, standing at the head of her bed. "Hon, look at me." He brushed the wayward mass of hair, wet with perspiration and tears, from her forehead. "You are very dehydrated. "We've got you on an IV drip to replenish your system…"

"Dr. Wesley," she spoke softly, her voice so shaky and weak she could barely speak. She turned her head with much effort, the pain and fatigue offering each movement that she made with growing resistance. "Is my baby going to be okay?" she asked. Her voice was so raw with emotion she could barely be heard over the commotion going on around her.

Craig swallowed back the lump in his throat and took her small hand in his, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. "You and your baby," he tore his eyes from hers abruptly, feeling the sting of faint tears. "Everything is going to be okay sweetheart," he managed, his voice cracking with emotion despite himself. It had been two years since Mimi had resided under his roof, but she would forever warm his heart. Despite what had gone on between she and Chloe he felt nothing but affection for the spirited young woman.

"First things first kiddo, we are going to have a look at this baby of yours," he smiled reassuringly. The nurse nodded in silent compliance. Quickly she abandoned her spot on the other side of Mimi's bed and pulled the sonogram machine forward from where it had resided, on stand by a few feet away.

"Okay, here we go." After the nurse had dimmed the lights and readied the machine, Dr. Wesley slipped on a pair of latex gloves and retrieved a tube of lubricant gel from the drawer beneath the monitor of the ultra-sounding equipment. "Now, this goo is going to be a little cold, but you will feel no discomfort." He applied the gel liberally around her bellybutton and removed the machine's wand attachment gliding it gently across her abdomen.

**

Fitfully raking his fingers through his hair, Brady paced the floors just outside the door of the emergency room cubicles. A muted growl escaped through clenched teeth, his frustration growing as the minutes wore on. "What is going on in there!" 

"Brady!" The panicked, breathless voice of his young sister stopped him in his tracks. "Where is Mimi! What happened! The questions shot out of her mouth, one after the other, without pause.

"Belle?" He approached her, grasping the top of her arms, her fingers wrapping around his forearms. Her disheveled appearance reflected what she must have been feeling; her blond locks were pulled back into a messy pony tail; her face nude of all color, natural or manufactured; she wore baggy, blue, drawstring sweats and a blue, hooded zip-up sweatshirt over a Salem High T-shirt. "What are you doing here? How did you…"

"One of the nurses on staff called the house," she explained quickly, her nerves rattled. "She told mom that Mimi had been brought in here and that you were the one who brought her." Her brow furrowed in confusion. She was full of questions. Why was Brady here? What had been going on with he and Mimi these past few months? And why did he look so awful? She had never seen her brother so frazzled, his clear blue eyes were darkened with fear; his hair was fingered through, he had dark circles beneath his eyes; he wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white beater beneath his black leather jacket. "Brady, what is going on?" she asked finally, searching his eyes.

"Yes Brady, sweetheart please tell us what happened?" 

Brady and Belle split, there heads snapped up to see Marlena, with John at her side, the two just as disheveled and desperate for answers.

All Brady could do was look at the two, his eyes roaming from one pair of eyes to the next trying to figure out what to tell them, and just how in the hell he was going to do it.

**


	11. Between Siblings

Maybe Baby

Brady and Mimi Saga

Chapter Eleven

Hanging his head Brady worked to relieve the growing tension in his neck, gently kneading, and rubbing it between his fingers. The moment of truth had come and suddenly he was a man of few words. Suddenly he had no answers.

"Brady?" Belle broke the silence. She studied her brother. Slow to respond he dropped his hand to his side and looked at up at her. His expression was pained and distressed, and his eyes bore deep into hers with an intensity that almost scared her. He was obviously trying to tell her something, but what?

"Your mother asked you a question son?" John stepped forward commanding Brady's attention. "What happened tonight?" He asked tilting his head to the side. 

Belle sensed Brady's reluctance to open up and was no longer able to just stand by and watch as her father tried in vain to get any information out of her brother. "We need to have a talk big brother," she said stepping in beside him.

Brady watched curiously as Belle looped her arm with his. 

"Mom, dad, can I talk to Brady alone for a minute?" She asked. She watched with tired eyes as her mother and father exchanged glances. Both she was sure sensed there was something more to this whole situation then meets the eye. Who wouldn't? Brady had been withdrawn and quiet for months now, making mysterious phone calls, he was in and out of the house constantly without so much as a goodbye.

"Belle," Marlena began taking a step toward her. "Sweetheart, I think it's important that your father and I get some answers," She replied glancing at Brady before returning her gaze to Belle, smiling thinly. "I would also like to be here when the doctor comes out."

Belle sighed, and looked her brother. He was absolutely broken there was no way that he could handle the tough questions that were about to be dealt. 

Her attention returned to her parents.

"Mom…please," she begged. "I need to talk to my brother," Belle asserted, her eyes wandering between both Marlena and John.

All were struck by her plea, especially Brady whom was abruptly pulled out of his world of thought. He now watched his sister, the corner of his mouth curling up. He was completely touched and fascinated by her love and adoration for him.

"Alright," John agreed after a short pause. "Your mom and I," he threw his arm around Marlena's shoulder and smiled. "We'll check out the vending machines." He started pulling Marlena with him.

"We'll get the two of you a soda," she added, smiling. She looked at John, grabbed the hand that lazily rested on her shoulder and they turned and walked away.

**

"Alright Brady the parental unit is gone." She pulled away from him and sat in one of the chairs lining the wall nearest the emergency room. She was relieved to note they were alone. 

She watched as he paced in front of her silent, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his eyes were drawn to the emergency room doors as if by some sort of magnetism.

"What is taking so damn long?" He barked one hand now on his forehead and the other high on his hip pushing the tail of his jacket away from his body, She had been in there for a good 45 minutes to an hour and he had yet to be told anything. It was driving him crazy.

"Brady," Belle leaned forward in her chair and reached for his hand, but he'd moved just out of reach before she was able to grasp it. She shook her head in exasperation at his back. It was like she wasn't even there. She was completely sympathetic to him because she to feared for her friend and wanted to know what was going on, but she realized Brady wasn't just acting like a scared friend. He was acting like a scared boyfriend.

She inwardly laughed at the thought, as her eyes remained focused on Brady's back. After all she told herself it wasn't that long ago that her brother was desperately in love with Chloe, but now she was with Philip. Chloe told Belle what had happened that summer night not long ago when Brady declared his feelings, finally. She was furious that Chloe had broken her brother's heart, and told her as much. But, when Belle had arrived home early that night from her date with Shawn, She was surprised to find that Brady wasn't there.

__

Belle heard commotion outside the door she immediately switched off the TV and leapt off the couch.

Brady opened the door and found his sister waiting inside and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said simply, averting his gaze and throwing his keys on the table that was just inside the door.

Belle watched him with her arms crossed in front of her and was completely annoyed when he strode passed her and into the kitchen.

"You want a PB and J?" He asks without taking his concentration off of his own sandwich meticulously spreading the peanut butter on a slab of wheat bread.

"Sure." Belle sits on a bar- stool in front of the counter, quietly watching for a moment as Brady stands behind the counter preparing the sandwiches. His movements were fluid and quick almost hypnotizing.

"So, how was the big date?" Brady asked glazing up at her, breaking the silence.

"Short," she replied. 

Brady nodded.

"But, oh so sweet," She grinned, propping her elbow up on the counter, resting her chin in her hand.

Brady stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "You know, you really are nauseating." Belle just smiled wider and batted her eyes Brady could do nothing to thwart the laughter rising in his chest.

Brady handed Belle her sandwich, his laughter dissipating, leaving behind a small grin.

"So," Belle began nonchalantly, ripping a small section from the sandwich and popping it into her mouth. "Where were you tonight?" She asked her eyes fixed on the sandwich, studying it like it held the secret to life. Trying to act as though the question and the answer to it was no big deal.

Brady--who was standing sideways, lazily leaning a hip into the counter top—stiffened. His chewing slowed, he looked at Belle and after a moment he dropped his head, and swallowed. "I was with Mimi," he replied.

Belle's eyes widened, as a thought suddenly occurred to her. She stood and approached Brady stopping just behind him. 

"Brady?" Belle placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked, craning his neck around still distracted by what was going on in the hospital cubical a short distance away.

Belle noticed, but kept talking, "Brady, what happened between you and Mimi the night you drove her home? The night she broke up with Kevin?"

Brady's head snapped back around, his eyes widening. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Brady, did something happen between you and Mimi?" Belle asked searching her brother's eyes, trying to read his expression.

**


End file.
